The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a game device, and a method of controlling a game device.
A match game (e.g., action game, battle game, or fighting game) that allows the player to cause a character to move or make a motion in a game space while evading (removing) an obstacle or attack by a computer-controlled enemy character, has been known. A match game having a lock-on function (i.e., the player locks on and attacks the enemy) has also been known.
In JP-A-11-306394, whether or not a target is positioned within the sight range is determined, and whether or not an object has been shot (hit) by the player is determined. When it is determined that the object has been shot (hit), a linear object is caused to track the target object.
A more exciting game can be implemented by producing a situation in which the player's character is locked on by the enemy character in addition to a situation in which the player's character locks on the enemy character. However, the player cannot easily deal with a situation in which the player's character is locked on by the enemy character if the player is not notified that the player's character is locked on by the enemy character or the location of the enemy character that locks on the player's character. This may make it difficult for the player to fully enjoy the game.